


Some Sweet Day

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sometimes, things are not quite what they seem... Short. Slashy. Surprising ;) (Gosh, I'm crap at writing summaries oO)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Some Sweet Day**

  
_Can't you see that I am needing  
begging for so much more  
than you could ever give?_

_Muse, "Muscle Museum"_

x^x^x

~ Thanks to Anthimaeria for yet another wonderfully quick beta reading! ~

~~

“You’re a fucked-up little shite, aren’t you, Malfoy?“

Harry leans against the wall, sneering at his long-time enemy. 

Malfoy snorts. “You’re a fine one to talk, Potter! Honestly, why did you lock us in this bloody room again?”

“You damn well know why.” Harry pushes himself off the wall and saunters towards Malfoy, his hands buried in his pockets.

“A quick reminder would be appreciated,” Malfoy says, and there is a malicious glint in his eyes.

Harry pulls his hands out and shoves him against the next wall. Hard. “So I could take my time beating you up, you wanker,” he hisses, pushing him back roughly. “Without Snape bursting in any minute to save your scrawny arse!”

Malfoy kicks him in the shin and folds his arms. “I’d like to see you try, you filthy little halfblood!”

Harry – forgetting about the pain in his injured leg – lets out a low growl and darts forward, slamming Malfoy against the wall, so hard his bony frame causes a numb sound when colliding with the solid stone. “Say that again and I swear you’ll regret it!”

Malfoy smiles a creepy smile. “Halfblood,” he whispers hoarsely, and his lips are red and moist and swollen. “Filthy, worthless halfblood.”

Harry kisses him.

It’s not a real kiss, actually, more like an assault, too fierce and messy, too much teeth and tongue to be considered skilful – but Malfoy doesn’t seem to mind. He responds with the same disoriented passion, until both their mouths are raw with their brutal kissing, and they are forced to stop.

Harry rubs his pelvis against Draco, his forehead already glistening with a thin layer of sweat. “God, I hate you”, he moans and rocks his hips, making them collide with the erection that’s tenting Draco’s trousers. “You really are the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Draco nods and gulps and his hands are somewhat clumsily fumbling with the buttons at Harry’s fly, which is even harder since Harry won’t stop pumping his hips.

“Tell me you hate me too,” Harry pleads, his eyes closed with abandon. “Tell me my friends are scum!” His fingers never stop kneading Malfoy’s crotch through the delicate fabric of his black robe.

“I hate you too, and your friends are scum,” Malfoy says, not sounding convincing at all. He’s succeeded in opening Harry’s trousers and his hand slides inside Harry’s boxers.

Harry groans out loud and bites the sensitive skin at Malfoy’s pale neck. “More,” he demands, pushing eagerly into the skilled hand. “Say _it_!”

Malfoy sighs noiselessly and rolls his eyes, but Harry – due to his rather ecstatic state – doesn’t notice. “Your mother was a filthy mudbloodMudblood-whore, and you’re not worth licking the dirt off my boots.”

“Oh… Malfoy… oh…fuck, _yes_ …” Harry trembles and moans and then he spurts sperm all over Draco’s hand and his expensive robe.

\--

 

Panting, they lie on the floor next to each other, exhausted, spent, sated.

“This is so sick,” Malfoy finally breathes. “You’re sick, Harry.”

Harry shrugs. “Maybe you’re right. I don’t know. I don’t care.”

Malfoy huffs. “I’ve realised that much myself, thank you very much.”

Harry says nothing. He chews on his bottom lip and stares up at the ceiling.

Eventually, Malfoy sighs. “Don’t you think he’ll get suspicious one day? I mean, with his clothes constantly disappearing?”

Harry shakes his head. “No. Dobby is very good at nicking them when he doesn’t look, and I give them to the house elves afterwards; they clean them and then sneak them back to his wardrobe. Most of the time I suspect he doesn’t even notice something’s missing. It’s not likely that he’ll ever run out of clothes, is it?”

Malfoy snorts. “Now I understand why the hat almost sorted you into Slytherin, Mr Potter.”

Harry grins. “I know.” He checks his watch. “Time is almost over. I should leave; I don’t want people to see us leaving together. Give me the robes.”

“You just don’t want to see me once it wears off,” Malfoy mutters under his breath, but obediently pulls the robes over his head. “Hand me my jumper.”

Harry does and accepts the robes in return. Then he turns for the door. 

“Will I see you later?” Malfoy asks, the small jumper gripped tightly in his hands.

“Probably not. I have detention with Snape this evening. Bye.”

Harry opens the door and steps outside. He lifts the crumpled black robes to his face and inhales the unmistakable scent of Malfoy and sex and forbidden desires. He sighs.

Poor Ginny.

Harry wonders how much longer it will take her to realise that this is never going to work out the way she hopes. Because this is not just a phase. Because no matter how often they play this game, no matter what amount of Polyjuice Potion she takes – Harry will never want her for who she is. 

He wants Malfoy.

And some sweet day, he will get him.

But until that day comes, Harry will have to pressure Hermione for a lot more Polyjuice Potion.

Harry smiles to himself and wanders down to the kitchen to hand Dobby yet another set of black school robes that isn’t his.

 

~Fin~


End file.
